Massagista
by Mili Black
Summary: - Entretanto, senhor, tem certeza que deseja os meus serviços? Posso lhe afirmar que terá muitos benefícios. /IchiRuki Obs. Hentai


**Massagista**  
><em>- Entretanto, senhor, tem certeza que deseja os meus serviços? Posso lhe afirmar que terá muitos benefícios.<em>

**#** Rating "M" por _conteúdo explícito_. Advinha o que é? xD Vou dar uma dica:** SEXO**.  
><strong># <strong>Mil perdões sobre o título, sabem como é...  
><strong># <strong>Não tenho experiência em escrever exatamente sobre _esse_ tema, espero agradar.  
><strong>#<strong> Um sensual presente meu para todos os ficwritters, no Dia do Escritor. E também para todos aqueles que lêem nossas histórias, nos dando ânimo para sempre estar escrevendo nesse maravilhoso mundo que é o das fanfics!**  
># <strong>E por último... EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESCREVI _ISSO_!

_Boa história e  
><em>_**Feliz Dia do Escritor!**__  
>Por Mili Black<em>

* * *

><p>O homem de olhos castanhos piscou de forma preguiçosa, enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos ruivos. Suas feições demonstravam resignação e indisposição, típica dessas pessoas que passavam dias a fio sentados no escritório assinando papeladas e mais papeladas. Ele chamava a atenção de mais alguns ali não apenas pela sua cabeleira laranja, mas principalmente do motivo de um homem daqueles estar ali. Afinal, suas vestes eram caríssimas – ali não era o seu lugar. Mas ele não parecia se importar, demonstrava estar tão cansado que talvez fizesse pouco caso de todos que estivessem o julgando.<p>

Sua camisa social branca e simples de _griff _estava amassada, com os botões da borda da manga desatacados junto com o do colarinho. Sua calça social cinza estava manchada de café sobre a coxa esquerda e seus tênis polidos fechavam o conjunto de uma maneira incomum, afinal, que tipo de pessoa era aquela que prezava mais os sapatos que qualquer outra peça que vestia? A maleta que carregava consigo estava jogada no lugar ao lado, que _deveria_ ser ocupado por outra pessoa.

Ele suspirou pesarosamente enquanto batia as cabeças de seus dedos de forma simétrica um no outro, mania comum de uma pessoa organizada. Hora ou outra, ele girava o pescoço passando a mão calorosamente na nuca, como se quisesse afastar alguma dor no ato. Certamente a intenção era essa mesmo, levando em conta o lugar em que estava.

Estava esperando numa sala junto com alguns pares de pessoas para a mesma coisa. Ansioso, viu um homem de meia idade sair de um corredor do qual estava no fim, realmente parecendo satisfeito – ele estava agradecendo com um sorriso a uma mulher pequena que estava na frente de uma porta, da qual saíra de dentro. Demonstrando estar feliz, esse mesmo homem foi até a jovem que ficava na recepção e assinou seu nome num papel, para logo mais dar uma quantia em dinheiro na mão da recepcionista. Após um "até logo" deu meia-volta e foi embora pela saída.

O ruivo sabia que pela ordem de ficha, o próximo seria ele. Obviamente ansioso, dessa vez começou a bater os pés de forma compulsiva, a mesma medida em que uma quase minúscula gota de suor escorria de suas têmporas. Apenas quem estivesse perto o suficiente poderia vê-lo, e quase agradece por isso – quase.

Até que finalmente a mesma mulher pequena da porta chegou à sala em que tantos como ele esperavam, vestida a caráter. Baixinha como era, dava-lhe um ar inofensivo, esse o qual contrastava diretamente com o olhar ambíguo e o sorriso feminino o qual ostentava. Os cabelos negros e curtos faziam entender que era uma jovem, e as mãos delicadas davam a possibilidade de ser boa no que fazia. Os olhos castanhos daquele mesmo homem com a calça suja de café desciam e subiam várias vezes pelas curvas sutis que a roupa branca escondia. Esta roupa que a mesma vestia era feita de um simples jaleco abotoado do colarinho ao final, no qual seu cumprimento batia na metade da coxa bem torneada. Com um salto preto, fino e alto fazia evidenciar mais ainda as panturrilhas nuas, enchendo de lascívia os homens e surpreendendo as mulheres ali presentes.

Suas mãos seguravam uma prancheta e seus olhos azuis estavam vidrados nela, e logo a boca rosada e molhada _daquela_ mulher se abriu.

- É a vez do senhor Kurosaki Ichigo.

O homem que há tanto esperava evitou por pouco de sorrir, finalmente sua vez chegara.

Pigarreando um pouco desconcertado por todos ali estarem observando os seus movimentos, pegou a sua maleta e foi em direção àquela jovem. Estando em pé pode mostrar e até mesmo evidenciar todo o seu porte graças a sua altura e ombros largos, além de um pescoço longo.

A morena vestida de jaleco tirou os olhos da prancheta e o observou, com logo seu olhar saindo de _profissional_ para um _astucioso_. Ignorando a prancha, fixou seus orbes azuis nos castanhos do rapaz e com o dedo indicador chamou-o.

- Siga-me, Senhor Kurosaki.

E ele a seguiu por um pequeno corredor até que chegaram à quarta porta a direita, com a funcionária entrando primeiramente logo sendo seguida pelo ruivo.

O quarto era comum de um consultório com uma maca presa ao chão, além do piso de madeira e a tintura branca nas paredes. A janela estava aberta e logo a pequena tratou de fechá-la, cobrindo-a com a cortina amarronzada. A lâmpada que estava acesa foi desligada para momentos depois, a morena estralar seus pequenos dedos, preparando-os. Agora o quarto estava numa penumbra sedutora, mesmo de dia.

O ruivo colocou sua maleta em qualquer lugar do quarto, enquanto observava fixamente todos os movimentos que sua _contratada _fazia e bagunçou novamente seus cabelos, por mania.

- Boa tarde, chamo-me Kuchiki Rukia e sou eu a encarregada por você. – A encarregada sorriu. – Por favor, sinta-se a vontade.

- Obrigado, Senhorita Kuchiki. – Ele agradeceu e puxou ar como se não estivesse respirado há séculos. Logo sentou numa cadeira de plástico que estava lá e de forma impulsiva, novamente passou a mão pela nuca.

A enfermeira o fitou de forma levemente ofendida.

- Quando eu disse para ficar a vontade, senhor – Ela começou, enfática. – era para tirar toda a sua roupa.

- Oh, sim, desculpe-me. – Ele de forma simples, começou a tirar seus sapatos caros logo seguidos das meias.

A morena pacientemente observava seus movimentos. Ela viu quando ele se levantou da cadeira de plástico e desabotoou a calça cinza, fazendo-a cair sobre seus pés. Suas pernas fortes ficaram a mostra, juntamente com sua cueca preta boxer, prestando uma atenção especial ao volume nela. Retirou suas calças logo de vez, dobrando-a cuidadosamente e deixando em cima da cadeira, para logo depois tirar sua camisa social branca e fazer o mesmo. Dessa vez, seu peitoral que mais parecia que fora esculpido, fazia do conjunto uma peça perfeita para ser olhada juntamente com o abdome trabalhado.

Ele estava completamente nu, _exceto_ pela cueca.

- Estou pronto, pode começar. – Ele disse em pé no mesmo lugar, olhando-a.

Rukia pareceu querer sorrir.

- Quando eu disse tirar_ toda_ a roupa, meu bem – Ela falou, sentada na maca. – eu quis dizer para tirar _tudo mesmo._

O ruivo seminu inspirou profundamente mais uma vez, inflando seu peitoral.

- É que me constrange um pouco, huh, ficar nu. Minha esposa pode não gostar. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Oh, não se preocupe, - A morena começou a responder. – Ela não vai saber. – A pequena se levantou da maca e andou lentamente até o homem, fazendo o barulho de o seu salto ecoar no quarto. – Afinal, o que importa é se _você_ vai gostar.

- Você tem razão. – Ichigo sorriu.

Então, ele fez como indicado: tirou a última peça que cobria sua intimidade.

- _Perfeito_. – Felina, ela respondeu o observando dos pés à cabeça. – Entretanto, senhor, tem certeza que deseja os meus serviços?

- Claramente, tenho estado tão estressado em meu trabalho...

Eles estavam de pé, um de frente para o outro. No entanto, havia uma diferença quase assombrosa de altura, se não fossem os saltos – ela realmente parecia tão inofensiva, perto dele.

- Entendo. Então se deite ali, por favor. – Profissional, indicou a maca que havia no meio do quarto, e como cliente, o ruivo foi. – De barriga para baixo. – E Ichigo fez como indicado, encaixando a cabeça confortavelmente no local para esta finalidade.

Rukia andou até a maca onde o homem estava deitado e encostou suas delicadas mãos nas grandes costas dele. Levou a boca até sua orelha e, com a respiração constante, lhe sussurrou ao ouvido: _- Posso lhe afirmar que terá muitos benefícios._

Ichigo sorriu, porém a morena não viu.

Delicada como demonstrava ser, posicionou suas mãos ao fim das costas do rapaz próximo as suas nádegas, que há pouco ela cobrira com um lençol. Pressionou levemente o local e manteve-se em seu simples serviços de massagista, e logo escutou vários gemidos satisfeitos do belo homem ali deitado. Habilidosa, rapidamente suas mãos estavam por toda a extensão do dorso grande e trabalhado, resolvendo por deveras vários _nós_ mais leves que encontrava. Podia ver os finos e quase invisíveis pelos de seu corpo arrepiar-se ao prazer obtido.

- Oh... – Ele parecia não ter forças para continuar. – Você é boa nisso.

- _Eu nem comecei_, ora essa.

Dedilhado pelas duas laterais de suas costas, chegou até seus ombros musculosos e os apertou com certa força, arrancando-lhe um gemido de dor, persistindo em fazer isso por vezes até que a sensação de dor se transformasse em prazer. Prosseguindo como sua experiência lhe mandara, foi até o local que mais vira problemático, a nuca.

Colocando as duas mãos seguras e firmes ali e com seus dois dedos polegares apertou o local, e arrancou algo que era muito estranho de se ouvir de um homem daquele tamanho, um grito. Sorriu misteriosa e apertou mais uma vez seguida de outras, sob diferentes formas e protestos de quem era massageado, e só parou quando se deu por satisfeita – quando escutou barulhos de satisfação ao invés de dor. De lá, foi trilhando um caminho com seus dedos até chegar à parte das vistosas coxas do aparente empresário. Segurou-as e massageou-as, causando todo tipo de reação que essa espécie de contato traria. Ichigo demonstrava estar confuso, sem dúvida, pois de sua garganta apenas saía sons dos quais ele não tinha controle... E aquela mulher era tão inofensiva.

Contudo, Rukia continuou o seu caminho ardiloso pelas grandes panturrilhas, tornozelos e os pés másculos.

E seu _tour_ havia acabado.

- Se o senhor puder virar-se. – Pareceu um pedido, mas Rukia quase o ordena.

Então, ele sem hesitar uma única vez se virou na cama, deitando dessa vez de barriga para cima. Ostentava uma expressão relaxa e satisfeita, com seus olhos castanhos quase se fechando. Rukia apenas observa-o de forma indecifrável, seus orbes azuis não demonstravam absolutamente nada. Contudo, dessa vez, ela não cobriu os quadris finos de Ichigo e sim jogou o lençol no chão, e o ruivo não pareceu se importar.

- Deixe-me cuidar _disto_ aqui... – Ela disse, olhando para uma parte fixa do corpo másculo.

- _À vontade_. – Ele apenas ansiosa por aquelas _mãos_.

Rapidamente, ela segurou o maxilar anguloso de seu paciente e fez uma massagem ali, na área abaixo do lóbulo da orelha e abaixo das maçãs do rosto, assim, tudo que ele pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e suspirar.

- Ah... Você é tão, tão...

_- _Apenas repetindo, _eu ainda nem comecei,_ querido.

Automaticamente, o homem abriu seus profundos olhos castanhos.

- Pois já está na hora de começar.

Então ela fez como foi mandado.

Com a ponta do seu dedo indicador, passeou com ele do queixo e desceu pelo longo pescoço, acariciou – com apenas ele – o meio de seu peitoral definido e então pelo abdome, até que chegou _lá_ – apenas no início de se sua intimidade. Admirou por breves segundos o membro excitado do homem, fazendo os olhos dele escurecerem. Já os dela brilharam com uma sensação em comum à dele, a _malícia. _Também pelo mesmo caminho que o seu dedo indicador fizera, Rukia decidiu trilhá-lo com a língua, arrancando vários suspiros contidos do homem. Porém, chegando ao final do abdome masculino ela mordiscara ali, causando um gemido nele.

Ichigo, possuindo um olhar _obsceno_, sentou-se rapidamente na maca ficando no nível da boca feminina. E sem pensar duas vezes _rasgou _o seu colarinho do jaleco até o início da barriga, fazendo vários botões pular para o chão. Abriu-o e expôs os pequenos seios de fora, expressando um prazer óbvio ao olhar para eles. Sem cerimônias colocou a boca num dos seios, prendendo-se apenas ao bico rosado enquanto com a mão, massageava o outro.

Logo os gemidos de Rukia invadiram o quarto.

Ele intercalava lambidas apenas na pontinha do bico rosado para depois sugá-lo, enquanto com a mão massageava o outro seio pela base. Seu único braço livre contornava a cintura dela possessivamente, fazendo disso praticamente uma prisão da qual a morena realmente não queria sair. As pernas femininas estavam bambas e toda a segurança que ostentava em cima daquele salto não era mais de nada, pois agora com uma das mãos livre colocava a cabeça de Ichigo contra ela, sentindo cada vez mais o seu seio dentro da boca dele, e segurava com sua outra mão seu seio por cima da dele, apenas para ter onde se apoiar.

Ichigo percebendo-a tão _dada_ mordisca levemente por várias vezes o bico do mamilo, num castigo extremamente prazeroso. Entretanto, Rukia logo acaba com a diversão _dele_ e afasta-o. Então, aproveita que seu paciente estava sentado na maca e por sua vez fica sobre ele, colocando um joelho de cada lado de suas pernas. Agora, a morena o olhava de cima e claro, o ruivo aproveitava da visão perfeita que estava tendo dos bicos eriçados dela. Não resistiu e apertou com força as nádegas redondas, fazendo-a dar um gemido surpreso.

Logo ela senta sobre a excitação dele, mas de forma frustrante a saia de seu jaleco impedira o contato íntimo. Rukia então começou a _rebolar_ sobre o membro, fazendo Ichigo arfar. Ela apoiada nos ombros dele mexia seu quadril de forma circular, logo mudando para empiná-lo para frente. O ruivo segurava sua cintura fina e lambeu entre os seios da morena e se deixou aproveitar por algum tempo aquele prazer, se jogando para trás e apoiando seu peso nos cotovelos. Não se demorou muito, para então acabar com os movimentos dela. Prendeu-a com os dois braços em seu colo e lambeu o seu pescoço branco, depositando por ele vários beijos molhados que roubavam suspiros dela. E dessa vez, era Ichigo quem prensava o quadril da mulher contra o seu, forçando-a sentir toda sua excitação.

Então a morena afasta o rosto do homem de si e beija sua boca de forma intensa, enquanto arranhava a barriga definida. Ele por fim se levanta da maca carregando Rukia em seus braços, levantando sua saia. Como não estava de calcinha, sua intimidade úmida estava à mostra e logo as pernas dela já estavam o envolvendo. Seu membro pulsava contra _Rukia_, praticamente pedindo por _mais_, já que apenas estavam apenas _encostados._ E logo a morena já estava prensada numa parede qualquer, enquanto trocavam beijos e mais beijos carregados de lascívia.

Podiam-se ouvir os suspiros deles.

O ruivo arranhou com _força_ uma das coxas à mostra, deixando marcas vermelhas, arrancando gemidos da parte dela que estavam entre dor e prazer. Ele soltou corpo feminino e Rukia tirou desenlaçou suas pernas dele, sem nunca se desencostarem da parede. A morena encostou sua testa na do homem e com ambos de olhos fechados, respiravam fundo, como que buscando o ar que há muito perderam. As respirações ofegantes e quentes se misturavam, e os peitos estufados se encostavam quando buscavam ar. Havia uma tensão enorme e notória ali.

- Tira... – Ichigo começou ainda de olhos fechados. -... Esse salto.

Rukia abriu os olhos repentinamente.

- Não mesmo.

Surpreendentemente ela inverte as posições, e dessa vez era Ichigo que estava contra a parede. Ele lhe olhava excitado enquanto a morena apenas lhe dá um sorriso carregado de malícia, e imediatamente entende o que estava por vir. A mulher segura o membro dele de maneira firme, porém suave, e começa a estimulá-lo. E dessa vez, fora o homem que apenas fecha os olhos e se escora na parede, mostrando um prazer contido ao sentir as mãos delicadas e habilidosas de Rukia _nele._ Ela, mesmo que não sua mão não se fechasse completamente sobre ele, continuava a masturbá-lo, em movimentos de vai-e-vem constantes.

- Oh... _Kuchiki_...

E ela – talvez muito felizmente – perdeu o ritmo do movimento por apenas _um momento._ Um momento que foi exatamente o suficiente para Ichigo tomar o controle da situação, carregá-la nos braços e jogá-la mais uma vez sobre a maca, que estrondou ao impacto. Ele levantou a saia de Rukia mais uma vez, só que com tanta brutalidade que novamente vários botões voaram para o chão. Abriu-lhe as pernas e enfiou de uma só vez o seu dedo indicador na intimidade feminina. Ela arqueou em prazer misturado com surpresa, e se sentiu tão desnorteada que não pôde fazer mais nada, a não ser se deitar por completo no colchão e _gemer._

Os lábios do homem eram apenas uma linha reta enquanto movimentava seu dedo dentro dela. Seus olhos castanhos observavam-na, afiados, sem perder nem mesmo um único gesto involuntário da mulher. A cada movimento realizado _nela_, se mostrava cada vez mais molhada. Então quando a sentiu pronta, adicionou um segundo dedo e a morena sentiu seu mundo girar. Ele tirava e colocava, depois fazia movimentos circulatórios dentro, para logo após com o seu polegar, Ichigo massagear suavemente o clitóris avermelhado_._ Rukia arqueou mais uma vez, e outra, e agora os gemidos se tornaram fortes e incoerentes, enquanto ela por diversas vezes mordia o próprio lábio para conter algo mais _extravagante._ Cada vez que a morena se movia contra ele – querendo que fosse mais fundo, cada vez que ela gemia e mordia o lábio, o prazer do ruivo triplicava e achava que estava prestes a possuí-la ali mesmo, de uma só vez.

Até que finalmente, Rukia deu um gemido mais prolongado que o normal, e agora a mão do homem estava por completa ensopada. Ela estava ofegante e com os olhos fechados, imóvel. Suas pernas ainda tremiam levemente pelo acontecido e Ichigo apenas assistia a cena, excitado de _uma forma_ que seu membro latejava, quase a ponto de doer. _Ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo._

- Eu... – A mulher começou, com a voz rouca. –... Isso é sempre- -

E Ichigo não deu tempo dela terminar sua frase, pois logo a pegou pelo quadril e enfiou-se nelade vez_._

- AAh... – Ele gemeu, quando se sentiu finalmente dentro dela.

Rukia estava completamente indefesa. Deitada na maca com os quadris de fora enquanto Ichigo de pé, se movimentava dentro dela, fazia-a ficar numa posição completamente favorável e desfavorável ao mesmo tempo. Estava com as pernas muito abertas e os joelhos flexionados, com o ruivo apoiando seu corpo na parte interna da coxa dela. E a cada estocada que ele fazia contra a morena, parecia querer abri-la cada vez mais, para ir cada vez mais fundo e com mais força, não dando ela o menor momento para reagir, pois até um gemido seu era interrompido por outro, que já estava vindo – ela simplesmente não podia evitar. E ele também já estava quase enlouquecendo. Sentia aqueles _lábios _tão molhados o engolirem, mas não era por inteiro – ele queria simplesmente colocar tudo lá. E cada vez que não conseguia, queria mais, principalmente quando via as reações incríveis que ela estava tendo.

O homem parou por um momento e observou a mulher. Ambos ofegantes e cansados, e mesmo que ela não estivesse se movendo suava, juntamente com seu _parceiro_. Ele retirou as mãos da coxa e apertou a cintura feminina, para então levantá-la da maca e abraçá-la por completo, sem nunca ter saído de dentro dela. A morena laçou suas pernas na cintura dele e foi levada até o encontro de outra parede.

O barulho das costas delicadas contra a parede foi alto. Ichigo esparramou suas mãos ali e mais que nunca Rukia o apertou entre as pernas, e logo os movimentos de vai-e-vem foram iniciados. Cada vez que Ichigo a penetrava, um barulho se fazia contra a parede de gesso que mais parecia que iria quebrar a qualquer momento e, juntando com os gemidos que estavam ficando cada vez mais altos, eles não eram realmente discretos.

Até que _aconteceu_, e Ichigo chegou ao ápice soltando um som gutural, dentro de Rukia, que gemeu quando se sentiu invadida pelo líquido dele.

E agora, estavam os dois.

Quentes, suados, ofegantes e cansados – em foque a morena, que estava por completa assanhada e sua roupa tão rasgada que não dava mais para vesti-la. O homem que estava coberto de suor deixou sua testa descansar na da mulher, ambos de olhos fechados, enquanto aproveitavam aquela sensação única. Ele, que não havia se movido de dentro dela desde que chegara ao orgasmo saiu de lá, então finalmente Rukia pôde sentir seus pés ao chão, onde ela não conseguiria se equilibrar em cima do salto.

Até que, momentos depois se ouvem batidas na porta, atrapalhando esse descanso tão _sagrado._

- Kuchiki Rukia, o horário já excedeu. Um novo cliente está a sua espera.

Então os dois escutaram os passos da recepcionista do local indo embora.

Bem, agora sim existia uma situação embaraçosa.

O casal se olhou, de uma forma tão profunda que pareciam se ler – os olhos azuis de Rukia pareciam se perder nos castanhos de Ichigo. Uma sincronia perfeita. Ichigo se soltou da morena, meio cambaleando como estivesse bêbado e ajudou a mulher a se levantar e conseguir se manter em pé, sem cair em cima do salto.

- Obrigado pela massagem. – Ele sorriu simpático. – Foi revigorante.

Rukia não retribuiu ao sorriso, enquanto terminava de rasgar a roupa que não mais lhe serviria de nada.

- Por nada, Senhor Kurosaki. – Ela respondeu. – Vá até a recepcionista que ela lhe dará um formulário para assinar e assim poderá efetuar o pagamento.

- Certo. – Ichigo respondeu.

Então o homem, novamente, vestiu sua boxer preta, sua calça cinza com uma mancha grande de café sobre a coxa esquerda, e a camisa branca de griff completamente amassada, com dessa vez abotoando tudo o que deveria. Assanhou o cabelo, dessa vez infelizmente, já que sua intenção era arrumá-los, sendo observado minuciosamente sob os olhos azuis de sua massagista. A mulher pequena, por sua vez, foi até um pequeno armário que havia mais no canto da sala e tirou de lá um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e os vestiu. Então tirou também do mesmo lugar sapatilhas baixinhas e pretas, e um conjunto de calça e camisa brancas, onde, em cima do seio esquerdo da blusa, estava bordado _"Clínica Kurosaki". _Por fim, retirou a sandália de salto alto e a guardou lá e então calçou a sapatilha.

O ruivo, que estava observando-a minuciosamente com os seus olhos castanhos, suspirou – dessa vez com satisfação – e pegou a sua maleta.

- _Te espero em casa. _– Ichigo sussurrou para a morena e saiu pela porta.

Ela sorriu gentil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESCREVI ISSO!²

Reviews? rs


End file.
